


Blue Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Dean - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 10, castiel - Freeform, castiel eyes, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that Castiel's eyes were blue. Of course he knew that, but had they always this blue? Destiel One Shot about Dean noticing Castiel's beautiful eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

"Hey Dean have you seen my bag?" Castiel asked as he moved his gaze around the room.

"Ahh..." Dean thought for a moment, "No. I don't think so." Dean looked up from his laptop screen and smiled at Cas's frantic look. "Why? What's in it?"

Cas began to look embarrassed, and said quietly "My hair gel". Dean chuckled and reminded himself to use this against him next time Cas made fun of his 'human' habits, and got up to help search.

The bunker was oddly quiet and empty, but Dean hardly noticed. He was too busy trying to understand how Cas' bed-head could turn him on so easily. He almost didn't want Cas to find his bag.

Dean was crouched over trying to look under the couch the way you do when you don't want to get all the way on the ground. When he didn't see anything he bounced up to his feet. He came up too quickly to realize Cas was inches in front of him. They were face to face and Dean looked into Cas' eyes. Really looked. Dean knew that Castiel's eyes were blue. Of course he knew that, but had they always this blue? Bluer than the sky and ocean, and well anything he had seen.

Before Dean knew what was happening he was in Castiel's arms kissing him like his life depended on it. Cas melted into Dean, their lips crashing together like the ocean onto the beach. When they pulled away their breathing was heavy and hot. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's back and under his thin button up shirt feeling every muscle and running his fingernails back down. Cas moaned into Dean's touch and began to move his hands toward Deans belt buckle-

Dean sat up with a start.

He was covered in a sheen of sweat. Dean kicked off the blankets haphazardly as confusion spread over his face. Dean felt an unmistakable sensation and looked down, confirming what he already knew. He was hard, rock hard. Dean let his body fall back into the bed trying to comprehend what his dream really meant.

So maybe it was just a dream? But when was it ever 'just a dream'? There was an undeniable truth in the dream that Dean couldn't shake.

The next morning was more than awkward. Dean felt like everyone knew what he dreamt, and his weird behavior didn't go unnoticed. Cas looked over his coffee cup at dean worriedly. And Dean was immediately brought back to his dream, staring into those beautiful eyes.

He didn't realize he was actually staring at the Angle until Castiel interrupted his thoughts, "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm good" Dean kept looking into his eyes. He was sure it was creepy to anyone watching but in the moment he was lost to the blinding blue sea that was the his eyes. Castiel just half smiled and nodded. Dean didn't look away until Sam cleared his throat.

"Did you guys want breakfast?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm okay" Dean said distractedly, "Actually I'm going to head to my room for a bit."

Dean was drowning in his own thought: Was it really true? This wasn't a dream? I was just staring longingly into my best friend's eyes? How is this affecting me this much? Dean sat in his decorated room and just thought for what seemed like hours. He was hoping he could ignore the dream, but after this morning he knew that wasn't really an option.

Hours later, Dean was still in his room switching between sitting on the edge of his bed and restlessly pacing.

Knock. Knock. The tentative rapping on the door made him jump. It was Castiel.

"What's up?" Dean forced himself to act casual. An adorable flash of confusion passed over Cas' face as he tried to grasp yet another amusing, human phrase. But Castiel didn't ask about it, as he might normally, and this made Dean especially nervous.

Instead he approached Dean, slowly crossing the room. "Dean," He started, "you know that you and I have a profound connection…" Castiel let the silence fall over the room. Dean wondered if Sam was around and looked toward the open door. Cas noticed this and slowly closed the door.

Dean swallowed and choked out, "Yes… you have mentioned that… um, in passing"

"You must understand then, that I know that you are not 'okay', despite you saying so this morning."

"Oh, no Cas. I'm alright. Just... tired." Dean said trying not to lie.

"You are not alright." Castiel's voice was matter-of-fact but unmistakably worried.

Dean just waved him off and turned the other way, prying his eyes from Cas'. Dean realized he had been staring into them since Castiel walked in. The angel walked closer and sat on Dean's bed inviting him sit beside Cas.

"I am just working through some things Cas" Dean confessed running his hand through his short hair. Cas' eyes followed Dean's hand before making eye contact. The blue in Cas' eyes was clouded with concern like an overcast sea. The color was dull compared to his usual striking shade, but in it's own way it was just as beautiful.

Unnerved by his own thoughts, Dean looked away and tried to put this all of this out of his head. "Was that all you needed Cas?" Cas just tilted his head and continued to look at Dean expectantly. "Come on, Cas don't give me that look."

"What look?" Cas asked with a furrowed brow.

"That one!" Dean nearly shouted. All the frustration was building up. Just one look from Cas could break him. The Angel moved closer to Dean and put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Dean stood faster than he could think, startled by the feeling of Cas' touch. Dean could feel electricity under his skin where Cas touched him, like he had been shocked.

It was this moment that Dean realized that he could never go back to the way he felt before. Feelings that had been suppressed were awakened with the dream he had that night. Dean wandered to the other side of the room while Castiel followed him.

"Dean, I realize that you don't like these so called 'chick-flick moments' but I can't let you go through this alone. No matter what I am here for you, always." Dean turned around, his eyes welling up. Cas immediately walked to him, pausing only when they were inches away. "What can I do to help?" Castiel asked sincerely. Dean looked into his lighting blue eyes for another moment before deciding it was now or never.

Dean kissed him with the passion he had suppressed for the past 6 years. To Dean's surprise he felt the Angel kiss him back. Dean could feel the tears run down his face as he pulled away. He looked to Castiel and saw that there were tears in his eyes as well.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Dean began, but he was interrupted by Cas' lips.

And they kissed, and for a while Dean didn't have to think about anything but this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments with what you think! Thank you for reading.


End file.
